Gift of Ignorance
by Lonelygreydog
Summary: Arthur is a guardian for a small town near the dark forest. His job isn't easy since monsters are a constant threat, but his job is the least of his problems. Arthur loses his wings and is forced to team up with mortals to receive missing artifacts that determine the fate of the world. They are also the only way Arthur can return home.(Britannia angel) (UsUk) (One sided Ameripan)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed in relief as the fierce wind tugged on his wings, pulling up so he didn't fall from the sky. Arthur was still getting used to his useless clumsy wings and they have been nothing but trouble since he started flying. But none the less it was still his job to be on lookout for any danger. Looks like we have to work together for once, He thought looking at the feathered mess sticking out of his back.

Arthur was starting to not hate his new job. He had to look after the mortals in a lonely little town near Mayredle. His task was pretty simple, if the humans needed him to help them, he helped. They thanked him and he brought their thanks (now in the form of a magic orb) to a giant tree to help it grow. Arthur had heard it used to be a little sapling, but now it was huge, the trunk's base was easily the size of the town he looked after.

"Today doesn't seem too disastrous." Rhonen stared off into the horizon flying slightly over the waterfall crashing below them.

"No, it is actually quite peaceful." Arthur spoke to soon and was pulled by the wind. Flapping his wings in vain, Arthur struggled to regain his positioning. Arthur tumbled a bit, falling towards the ground. Arthur's heart beat a hundred miles per hour as he spiraled downward. Right when Arthur finally accepted his fate of dying and stopped struggling with his wings, he was pulled up by his wrist. All Arthur could hear for a while was the sound of his heart trying to flee from his chest.

"Your wings are going to be the death of you."Rhonen sighed, releasing Arthur's wrist from his tight grasp. Arthur let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when Rhonen looked back at the horizon breaking their eye contact. Arthur really did hate his mentors disapproving glare. It was a look he was all too familiar with. "Are you sure you are ready to be a guardian? You are the youngest person to uptake the job and you don't seem ready for this…"

"You don't think I can do it?" Arthur asked, slightly hurt. Rhonen looked at his apprentices pained expression and sighed.

"Look," Rhonen placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, "I think you would be a great guardian if you worked hard to prepare yourself. Right now you just aren't ready. We can finish up today, but afterward I would talk to Vash about taking another training course."

"Vash said I was ready for this!" Arthur protested, crossing his arms like a pouting human child. "You just don't like me because I was given the job at a younger age than you." Arthur snapped.

"You don't have the job yet, young man. I would have an attitude adjustment and remember your rank. You still have to work under my wing before you are given the job. And I wouldn't-" Rhonen was interrupted by a human plea for help. "Did you hear that? Looks like you have a chance to prove your worth."

(((888)))

It had been bitter cold since October. The winds never really did die down; they weren't a kind force, definitely not kind enough to give the poor creatures on the land a break. Though the harsh conditions, the people of Andria found ways to make the most of the cold months. Holidays like the harvest festival were kids dressed up in costumes and begged for candy, or the Winter Veil where people exchange gifts were created in order to make the half year less miserable. At the moment it was November, so there wasn't any holidays so the people would have to suffice until December.

Though bland and boring during winter, most of Andria was lively compared to Creekwood. Since the harsh cold, people haven't really left their homes. There was never many adventurers visiting, or much crime in the first place, and now town life and the market nearly ceased by now. Every one was inside by the fire, only leaving the house to shop occasionally or work.

Everyone except Alfred.

Alfred pulled his cloak closer to his body as an attempt to fight the fierce cold. He shivered as wind blew through his cloak, making him the hairs on his arms stick up. Alfred rubbed his numb arms with his hands, only slightly warming them up. Alfred's wasn't focused on anything particular. The blonde was just sick of being cooped up like an animal.

The air was crisp and fresh since it had just rained. It had been raining a lot recently, more than it usually did in the autumn months. Alfred inhaled, the most air feeling refreshing in his lungs. His eyes traveled upward to the sky. There was no sun since neverending grey covered what was blue not too long ago, making it seem much colder than 8 degrees.(Sorry Americans, Celsius)

Alfred shivered again as the wind slightly picked up. Alfred's slightly staggered when his foot got caught on an uneven part of the path. He sighed and continued walking ignoring the fact that he looked like a complete klutz. Alfred's shoulders tensed when he heard light footsteps behind him. This is just my imagination. _Ghosts aren't real, just keep walking._ Alfred tried to calm himself with these thoughts but it just made him more scared of what was following him.

The footsteps grew louder and louder until he could swear the person was right behind him. Alfred dared to look over his shoulder. What he saw made him laugh. "Hey Matthew! You really scared me there. What are you doing out here?"

Alfred's twin smirked before responding. "I scared you, eh? I bet you would run home crying if you heard a twig snap." Matthew put his hand on Alfred's shoulders only to have him slightly jump out of fear. Matthew laughed. "Seriously Alfred, What's gotten into you? You have to be more brave. Be a hero!"

"I-I will. I mean, I am! I aint scared of nothin' and you remember that." Alfred pushed Matthew hand off his shoulder and slightly veered away from the path. They both walked in silence for the longest time. The wind was the only thing making sound and it was irritating Matthew. Matthew wanted to be louder than the wind. He wanted to be louder than the thunder. He wanted to be louder than everything, especially his brother. Matthew closed his eyes to listen to the creek that they were heading towards. When he opened his eyes they were right outside a forest.

"Alfred…. W-We aren't g-going into the forest, r-right?" Matthew stammered while taking a step back. "B-because if y-you are, I-I am going to tell mom."

"Come on Mattie, you were the one who told me not to be so scared." Alfred smirked and took a step into the forest. "See, nothin' happened. I am perfectly fine!"

"Alfred, there are monsters in there. I don't want you getting hurt." Matthew eyed the forest wearily before taking another step back. There was a long awkward pause before anything else was said. "Please don't go in there."

"Remember, I am a hero and I can take any monster who dares enter my path. I-"

"Alfred this is so stupid of you! You are not a hero! Stop acting so childish!" Matthew tapped his foot, waiting for Alfred to come out of the forest. Matthew smirked. "I also wouldn't want the ghost to see you~"

"W-what! I was never told that there were any g-ghosts in here.."Alfred took a step out of the forest, nearly tripping in the process. "I-I think I am going to go home now. Do you w-want to come with me Mattie?"

Matthew laughed and pulled Alfred away from the forest by his arm. "Yeah, sure. I'll get you some ice cream when we get back." Alfred grinned at the promised his brother made. The only thing Alfred liked more than ice cream was well, nothing. The brothers happily made their way towards the path when they heard howling. Matthew turned around to be greeted by a giant feral wolf licking his lips. "A-Alfred. W-What should we do?"

"Run!" Alfred grabbed Matthews hand and started darting towards the path.. The only thing Alfred noticed was the road ahead of them. _Don't look behind me. Don't look behind me. Don't look be-_

"Alfred.. HELP!" Alfred blood became cold. Why hadn't he noticed Matthews hand being torn away from his own?

(((888)))

Arthur flew towards the human who called for help. His wings for the first time obeyed his commands, he was actually flying instead of falling. He reached the humans faster than he had ever flown before. The scene before him was a mess. There was a large rabid dog attacking a little blonde child. Behind the Wolf was another child who was slightly taller and had better build. He was trying to lure the dog away from whom Arthur guessed was his brother. Arthur dove into the fight, using a sword to lash at the creature. Arthur wasn't very successful at hurting the wolf, but he did distract it for a second. The wolf looked up at Arthur for a brief second before swiping his paw at him. Arthur flew back with the force and was smacked against a tree.

Arthur felt a shock throughout his entire body and fell limp. Arthur concentrated all his strength to cast a spell to kill the beast. The magic blast hit the beast just in time to save the younger twin. Arthur moaned, letting blackness take over his vision.

Arthur was no longer in the mortal realm. He a child again. Arthur was sitting in the sanctuary with his eldest brother eating the peaches that grew in the orchard. His brother smiled at him and ruffled up his hair. "Your cute when you don't talk you little punk."

"Do you want me to talk then? I can talk all the time if it annoys you that much" Arthur looked up at his brother who was now laughing.

"Why do you love to annoy me so much?" Alistair ruffled up Arthur's hair again and smirked. Arthur just looked up at his brother and shrugged. Arthur looked back down at the half eaten peach in his hand then brought his gaze up to the setting sun. Alistair noticed this, smiling sadly before talking again. "Mother used to always watch the sunset with us. Every night we would sit out, looking at the sun until it sunk under the mortal's land. She would tell us stories about the constellations as each one entered the darkening sky. I could name every single star and tell their tale." Alistair sighed. "She would be so proud of you right now. I wish she was here to see you…"

Arthur looked up at his eldest brothers saddened expression, feeling guilty for making him think of their mother. "You were so small when she died." Nothing else was said. Both of them looked out into the sky as the tips of the sun disappeared under the horizon. Arthur looked up into the dark sky looking for the stars Alistair had talked about. At that point there were only a few stars dotted lightly across the sky, but as time past there were thousands upon thousands of stars that it made the sky look more like magic than anything. Arthur wasn't sure how Alistair could even remember a fifth of the star, let alone his boast that he could name all the stars. Looking up at the stars again, Arthur decided that he liked the stars. A small smile found it's way on the child's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred never believed in the stories and religions of Andria, but there was no other way to explain what had just happened. Alfred believed their town guardian saved Matthew and he was forever grateful to this person, whoever it was. They saved them when there was no other hope. They were the light in the darkness, the good when evil thrives. Alfred looked up to the sky and silently thanked their guardian. Alfred was not a hero, He was.

Alfred looked back at the situation at hand, silently cursed and rushed over to Matthew. He was bent over in the snow, head in his knees. "Matty! Matty! Are you alright? Look at me." Alfred had his hand on Matthew's shoulder trying to get him up. Matthew wouldn't budge. "Matthew?"

Alfred felt hot tears forming in his eyes; naturally he blinked them away for matthews sake. He didn't want to look un-heroic when he came out of his trance. "Matthew?" he squeaked, not being able to prevent the tears from coming down his cheeks. He had failed his brother. It was his fault for coming out to the woods. This would have never happened if he had just stayed home. Alfred fell to his knees next to his brother. Why was he so weak?

"A-alfred...I-I.." Matthew looked up at his twin, wide-eyed with fear. Alfred smiled in relief and hugged his brother.

"You're alright. I was so scared. You were in a trance. I don't know if I could have been brave without you" Alfred unburied his head from his twin's shoulder and smiled at him again. "You were saved, Matthew."

"I-I know.."

"We need to get you home" Alfred held out his hand for his brother, who gladly accepted, and pulled him up. The two began to walk, Alfred supporting the weight of his brother, on a happy note. Alfred was so excited that Matthew was alright, he began to tell the story in full detail, which of course brought a weak smile on Matthew's lips. Alfred claimed to act older, but he was just an excitable child.

"I mean," Alfred started, "the wolf almost got you. Well, it did get you, but I started to lure it away. After a while, the monster looked over at nothing. I growled then tried to hurt an invisible force then I saw a bright white light and it passed out. The Angels are watching you, Matthew, you are blessed." Alfred's excited tone became one of seriousness and deep thought by the end. He looked to his brother who now had the same expression of thoughtfulness.

"The Guardians?" Matthew whispered "So they are real…"

Alfred nodded "They saved you." Tears began to form again as he squaked, "You would be dead without them. All because of my idiocy."

"You're not an idiot, Alfred." Matthew assured him.

(((888)))

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was that he was in the infirmary. The chain of events hit him like a wave of cold water. The Twins, the beast, the spell, it was all so clear. Arthur winced as he shifted, causing his wing to hurt. _My Wing! _Arthur's breathing quickened as he noticed the pain, looking over at the flimsy, lifeless wing that had fractured. _How could I have been so careless? My most important limb is useless! _Arthur silently cursed.

Arthur sighed a bit in relief when he saw his brother walk over. "You're awake" He looked relieved. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged and motioned to his wing. "How does it look? I am splendid." Alistair let out a slight laugh at the sarcasm and he patted his head.

"You'll be okay. A month and a half, at most, without flying." Alistair sat down beside his brother, wanting to show support.

"A month and a half!" he gasped. "I can't wait that long! There has to be another way!"

Alistair shook his head. "Sorry lad, patients is the best thing, and I said at most. You're a fast healer." Arthur nodded slowly, still not over the shock. Alistair continued. "What you did was brave, lad. You'll surely be back into the field in no time."

_Brave? _Arthur smiled. _So the news spread, huh? Rhonen most have actually been proud._ The fledgling shifted his weight in a non-painful way and cuddled with his brother. "I was just doing my job." He mumbled into his lap. Alistair patted his head, smiling fondly at his little brother. Arthur felt himself get pulled back into sleep.

(((888)))

"Mom" Alfred whined. "I swear I didn't mean anything! I wasn't being reckless. Why am I not allowed outside on my own?"

"Because you got yer brother hurt. I don't think you were thinkin' clearly, goin' out to those woods" She snapped, crossing her arms. "And anyways, you have been gettin' into an awful lot of trouble recently, haven't you?"

"I swear I didn't mean to leave the gate open!" Alfred put his hands up defensively. "And anyways, I rounded all of Mr. Packerson's livestock back into the coop."

"But why were you in there in the first place?" His mother scolded. "Go up to your room"

"Yes Ma'am" He sighed and trudged up to his room, stomping loudly to make a point. He opened the door quickly and slammed in behind him. Alfred sat into his mattress and put his head into his hands.

"I didn't mean any of it… Can't she see? Huh, Tony?" Alfred smiled softly over at his Cat. "Can't she see that I hate it inside and want to adventure like Father used to way back then?"

Tony meowed and sat at the windowsill. "I thought so, you think I'm bad, don't ya?" He joked, grinning widely before picking up his cat and placing the feline down next him. This wasn't a successful because the cat just walked to the edge of the bed and jumped off, running under the bed. "Fine then!" He smiled. "You leave me!"

Alfred sighed, laying back into his bed. _I hate it here. I want so badly to explore Andria. The world needs more Adventurers, not more innkeepers. _That was the exact opposite thing his mother had told him. The conversation was one started when Alfred voiced his wants of being an Adventurer.

_It was a dinner of potatoes and ham that night, on of Alfred's favorites. All was going well for them as they discussed what they did during the day._

"_-and I met this really cool person at the market today. He was selling goods all the way from Maern!" Alfred smiled widely as he spoke. "I mean, there were all sorts of cloths and spices."_

"_Why would he sell those in a place like this?" His mother questioned. "I mean, we aint royalty or nobility. We have no need for that."_

"_I think it was cool!" Alfred beemed. "We barely get anything new around here. I like change, I guess."_

"_Still" She said, "We have no _need _for it."_

_Alfred ignored her and continued on with his story. "He told me about how he traveled around the world. He slayed monsters and saved princesses! I would like to be an Adventurer too!"_

"_Bullcrap. He saved no princesses, it's all just story to gain fame. The world has enough people trying to make fame, it needs more people for common work."_

"_Not true!" Alfred defended. "He was telling the truth and I don't want to be stuck in this stupid place my whole life!_

"_This stupid place is home, if you can't accept that then why don't you go run off with him? See, not a good idea."_

_Alfred crossed his arms and stared down at his plate. "You'll see" He mumbled. "I'll save the world one day."_

(((888)))

Arthur was glad that the nurses let him home so early. They were dead set on having him stay another night, but some slyly placed words got him out. His brother always had a way of convincing people to do whatever he asked for. _It was the red hair_, Alistair would claim.

Arthur sighed as he entered his living chamber. All Guardian Angels were given a small house to reside in, which were all just rooms inside of the Grand Citadel. All of the second rank Angels lived here. The second rank Angels worked on earth, or did other tasks that put an Angel in danger. These Chambers consisted of a living room ,and a bedroom which connected to a bathroom. It was the size for a single Angel and only had the bare necessities.

Every Angel lived modestly, though. It was their policy and culture to do so; they lived kindly without sin. Most Angels with families lived outside of the Grand Citadel and had small modest homes located in town. These Angels had tasks to help the good of their own kin. They had simple jobs like bakers or teachers. These Angels were looked down upon by new Angels or the arrogant, but most were just kind hearted people who couldn't stand to see the hurt or retired Angels.

Arthur sat down on his mattress and pulled out his prayer beads. His looked up, then back down and began to pray. "All-Mighty Lord, hear me out, I am very appreciative of all of the love you bring me, and how much you help me. I would like to ask only that you help my wings heal swiftly and painlessly so I can return to helping the humans." Arthur thought.

"I would also ask that you look after the blonde twins that were so tragically wounded. I would like to see them smiling next time I go to the earth realm. Thank you for helping me thus far, amen."

Arthur put his beads up layed down into his mattress. _How long would it be until I got back to work? It doesn't matter…_


End file.
